catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Blackstripe(Q) For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,16:51,9 march,2011.(UTC) I've renamed it for you and added it to your reservations. Blur the ear pink and shading, blur the gray belly, make the nose colour a dark gray --Nightshine 23:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,roxi,20:32,10 march,2011.(UTC) Darken the ear pink on the right and blur both ear pinks, smudge the gray transition on the belly, blur the haunch shading--Nightshine 06:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose a bit and make the eye white a tiny bit smaller. 18:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The Gost,roxi,22:04,15 march,2011.(UTC) Make the right ear pink smalled, blur the shading, smudge the gray belly--Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot, and the ear pink is coming out of the ear.[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 03:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.The gost,roxi,09:07,24 march,2011.(UTC). Add a highlight to the haunch or make it more obvious that there is shading there. Darken the nose Nightshine 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'5 april,10:53,2011. Stormkit(Ki).For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,21:33,11 march,2011.(UTC) Looks great! I've added it to your reservations since you forgot again. Darken the shading, blur the white transition, make the nose a dark blue-gray colour. The pink tail is kind of odd because cats don't have pink tails. Dull down the ear pink adn blur it--Nightshine 00:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine,can I please you something?At this image,i don't know what it is,but every time i upload,it the same image.Can you decline now and someone can take over this?the gost,roxi,22:18,15 march,2011.(UTC) nightshib I'm a little confused, what is the problem with the image?--Nightshine 23:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing.My cousin has made that.Sorry.The gost,roxi,21:27, 16 march,2011.(UTC) Alright, that's okay Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,08:57,18 march,2011. Make the ear pink bigger, and make the tail more cream colored; it's still really pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 07:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,22:37,21 march,2011. Blur the ear pink and make it more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,15:46,22 march,2011,(UTC). Make the ear pink smaller and more red. Darken the shading Nightshine 01:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,11:09,28 march,2011. Make the ear pink smaller, darken the shading Nightshine 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded.'I decide it to remake.Comments?The gost,17:32,April 5,2011(UTC) Runningstep (W) - For Approval I tried to use the same style as on Purdy's images. Comments?--Nightshine 07:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the earpink on our right and maybe blur the stripes a bit. Other that that great job :) 18:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink. But I like the stripes as they are now Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Comments? Nightshine 01:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, Nightshine. All I se is darken the stripes on the tail, and smudge the ear pink. Icy123 22:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded smudged ear pink and darkened tail stripes Nightshine 23:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments? Nightshine 23:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe add some more smaller stripes to his face, and I might smudge the stripes just a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added stripes to face, smudged stripes a bit. Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Blossomdawn (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Darken the stripes a bit. Other than that this is really good. 19:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened stripes some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink bigger. Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Songkit (Ki)- For Approval Comments? 21:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) This is so pretty! Blur the shading some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. ''' 21:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a bit on the belly and face Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Skybird (W)- For Approval Comments? 21:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous! Maybe add some more shading to the bottom of the chest [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 23:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't really want to add more shading there since the light source is in the front. I can can darken it if you think that will help. 20:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Add shading to the botton of the haunch. Blur the back shading. Desaturate the ear pink, darken the nose a bit. Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hawksong (W) -For Approval ﻿ Comments? 21:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Desaturate the ear pink and make it a bit lighter. Darken the shading a little. Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Lunarshine (Ki) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 23:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! Blur the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 02:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Duskheart (Ro) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 23:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) SHe's great! All I see is to blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]]Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' 02:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC)